


Balloony-Cooly

by emissaryofrainbows



Category: FLCL
Genre: Belly Kink, Fart Fetish, Farting, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Fetish, Inflation, Other, Stuffing, bloated belly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 11:22:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20723393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows
Summary: This is partially based on the scene from FLCL: Progressive where Haruko pretends to be pregnant, only this time she tricks a bunch of students into thinking that her fart-filled gut is actually a baby bump. It’s only a matter of time before all that gas has to come out though…





	Balloony-Cooly

'Brash' and 'crass' were the two words that best described Haruko Haruhara, and those adjectives extended to the girl's eating habits as well. She stuck to three meals a day, and that was just about the only ordinary thing about her diet. When she did eat, she would gorge herself beyond what would satisfy a reasonable person, devouring in front of her until her stomach was full to bursting, and she could not stand to take a single other bite. Since her gut had more capacity than average, it took quite a bit of eating to get her to this point. 

The amount that she ate wasn't the only thing of relevance however. The content of her diet contributes rather heavily to this story's events as well. Haruko refused to eat anything but the greasiest, fattiest foods imaginable. A gustatory hedonist, she wouldn't eat anything if it wasn't salty, unhealthy as all hell and delicious. Anything she ate that didn't fall under the category of 'fast food' were meals of the gas causing sort, chili and burritos and the like. 

Naturally, these two factors combined meant that Haruko had some dangerous bowels. Indeed, a few hours after any meal she would find herself a walking biohazard, ready to spew lethal gas from either end at a moment's notice. Since Haruko was so shamelessly unladylike, she had no qualms about ripping ass in mixed company. Her friends knew it was best to avoid her when her stomach was visibly swollen after a meal, lest they be subjected to the worst smelling farts imaginable. There was only so much they could do when Haruko seemed dead set on butt-bombing them no matter what, going out of her way to rip a fart while standing next to them and then cackling maniacally as they gagged and sputtered from the stench.

Haruko was currently enjoying a typical lunch, a thick burger with a side of chili cheese fries which would no doubt have devastating flatulent consequences later down the line. Haruko wasn't concerned about that though. She worried herself only with the here and now, and how damn good this all tasted!

"Mmf!" she moaned happily as she took a big, juicy bite out of the bun, letting the meat juice drip down her cheek. She washed it down with a hearty swig of soda, which contributed to the ticking time bomb that was the gas bubble brewing in her gut. 

"Aaaaah, nothing better than a nice, big lunch," she said, patting her food baby proudly, while digging a chunk of meat out from between her cheeks with a toothpick. "This is the life," she sighed, taking a few more bites before slipping into a full on food coma. 

She wasn't sure what time it was when she awoke. Since the sun was still in the sky, she had either taken a brief nap or slept all the way through to the next day. Her first instinct was to look down at her gut, and since it was still bulgy and bloated she could assume it was the former. Enough time had passed for digestion to start to set in at least. The food in her stomach gurgled and churned, converted by her body into pockets of gas to be released later down the line.

Usually her stomach shrank after it started digesting though, but it seemed like Haruko's belly had gotten even bigger since she fell asleep.

"Huh, that's strange," Haruko said, giving her gut a curious prod. It didn't feel like it was stuffed with solid food, nor was it soft and squishy like when it was filled with half-digested mush. It felt like a balloon, like her belly had been inflated by a bicycle pump or something. Haruko knew better than to assume that it was mere air that was making her gut swell. The gas trapped in her stomach was without a doubt of a smellier variety. Haruko had eaten enough gas-inducing foods to turn herself into a big, bulgy fart balloon.

As much as she wanted to store all this gas for later, so she could release it right in front of some poor, unsuspecting stranger, who would watch in horror as a hurricane of flatulence erupted from the backside of some cute girl, her bowels were starting to cramp, and she really just wanted to get this all out of herself as soon as possible. 

"Alright, just gotta push..." Haruko said, squeezing and clenching with all her might. But no matter how much she grunted and strained, not a single big of gas could pass through her anus, not the smallest squeaker nor the tiniest toot.

"That's weird," Haruko said, giving her gut a slap, watching the fat, bloated thing wobble about from her touch. Another round of squeezing had the same result, that is to say, accomplishing nothing besides making Haruko's cheeks a bit red.

"Come on!" Haruko said, placing both hands down on her beach ball sized belly and gradually applying pressure. And still, nothing. The thick fart bubble trapped in her stomach refused to budge. Another round of pushing and frustrated grunts had the same result. Haruko was well and truly constipated, and her bubble belly wasn't going anywhere for the foreseeable future.

She obviously couldn't just wait around to pass this thing. She would have to go on with her day, monstrous fart brewing in her belly or not. And if she happened to let it slip while she was out and about, well, that wouldn't be anything she hadn't done countless times before. Anyone unfortunate enough to be in the radius of her monster butt-blast would have a terrible time, sure, but when did she ever care about them?

So, she would simply go about her day as usual, with that ticking time bomb festering away in her guts. Actually, she wouldn't just have a normal afternoon as though she wasn't primed to erupt in a hurricane of farts at any moment. She would go out of her way to show her bulging fart-baby off to anyone who was willing to look. Of course, she wouldn't tell them the truth about it, and would simply insist that she was actually pregnant instead. It would be hilarious to watch them congratulate her on her child to be, not knowing that it was actually a big bubble of flatulence that was bulging out her belly. At least, they wouldn't know until it was finally too late. 

"Hey everyone, I have an announcement to make!" Haruko said, standing atop a desk with her ballooning belly bobbing up and down. It rarely remained still for more than a second. Whenever Haruko moved, it moved along with her, and sometimes a bit of stomach activity would cause it to move entirely on its own. 

All eyes were on Haruko, wondering what exactly she had to declare, and how it related to the watermelon sized belly bulge that was stretching out her pink undershirt. Haruko didn't need a megaphone for her voice to reach every corner of the classroom and beyond. Her volume and the harsh tone of her voice was enough to ensure that even the students in the hallway came rushing in to see what was going on.

"I'm having a baby!" Haruko said, thrusting her hips forwards to proudly put her tummy on display. "That's right, I'm pregnant!" she rested a hand atop her swollen stomach, as the students gazed at her belly wide-eyed. If they were able to touch it, they would've realized that something was wrong, that Haruko's belly had a strange balloon-like texture, and that those were bubbles of gas and not kicks that were making her stomach gurgle and shift. 

Or perhaps not. Few of them had felt a real pregnant woman's stomach after all. Some of their fellow college freshman had gotten pregnant during the year, but they were less cavalier about exposing their baby bumps to the touch of strangers than Haruko was. For all they knew the texture of Haruko's tummy was perfectly ordinary, as they all ran up from their seats to the font of the room, hands outstretched so they could feel the "baby" "kick"

"Wow, that's so cool!" one of them said, as he prodded Haruko's stomach with fascination, causing her belly bubble to bob. Haruko had to admit, she liked being the center of attention, even if it was for a pregnancy that didn't really exist, and was actually just a massive fart brewing in her guts.

"That's right, you'll all get a turn," she said, as everyone came all at once to get a feel.

"When's the baby due?" another asked. 

Haruko chuckled knowingly at the question. "It should be pretty soon," she said, caressing the sides of her belly while the student rubbed the front. "I feel like I'm ready to pop."

She looked like it too. Her shirt and the flesh underneath it were stretched nearly to their absolute limit. Every few seconds her belly would grumble and then shake as if it had a mind of its own, threatening to erupt in an explosion of gas at any moment. All of the hands prodding and massaging her gut certainly weren't helping either, and each curious hand threatened to push Haruko over the edge once and for all, and blanket the room under a wave of smelly farts.

"Who's the father?" came another curious voice. Haruko froze, as she realized that she hadn't put enough thought into her fake pregnancy narrative. 

"That's none of your business!" she said, hoping that her indignant tone would dissuade anyone from inquiring further. Luckily, that seemed to shut up that line of questioning for the time being.

Unfortunately, she couldn't stop the other endless barrage of questions that risked piercing through the facade she had created, inquiries about if she'd chosen a name, or if she knew it if was to be a boy or a girl. Nor could she prevent all the curious touching and rubbing of her belly. While she still appreciated all the attention, things were starting to feel genuinely risky, like one stray poke could push her over the edge and cause her to erupt in front of the entire class.

And then she remembered that she didn't really care, and that she had basically set out to butt-bomb this group of students in the first place. With a knowing smile on her face, she gleefully answered all of their questions with the quickest lies she could come up with. She tried to avoid dismissing their inquiries entirely. That might discourage them from asking more questions, and more questions meant more curious students walking up to her to let their curiosities be known, bringing more unknowing victims into the blast radius. 

"That's it, just a little more..." she said. Little did they know that every time they lovingly caressed Haruko's 'baby bump' letting out little "awwws" and congratulating her on her baby to be, they were actually bringing themselves closer to inhaling a greasy butt barrage from the crude pink-haired girl. 

It was impossible to know whose hand it was that did it, but one particular poke caused Haruko's intestines to release an especially wet gurgle, so loud and so deep that it could be heard clearly over the commotion and scattered chatter that filled the classroom. 

"Ung, huff...I think my water just broke," Haruko said, strategically turning her head away from the crowd so they couldn't see her huge, toothy grin. "Are you *ngh* ready to witness the miracle of birth?"

The students were wide-eyed. Some stayed close to Haruko, eagerly anticipating what was about to happen. Others fled to the farther parts of the classroom, trying their best not to look but still occasionally stealing a glance. Tellingly, there were very few who simply left outright.

Haruko assumed a traditional birthing position, laying on her back with her legs spread apart, with that soon-to-erupt belly sticking straight up in the air. 

"Uuff, it's coming!" Haruko said. Just as her fart-filled gut was difficult to distinguish from an actual baby bump, her straining to force out a stubborn bubble of gas had a lot in common with the actual birthing process. Plenty of strained grunts were heard as Haruko clenched and squeezed. Beads of sweat accumulated above her brow, and her cheeks began to turn bright red, but not much progress seemed to be made. The bubble that bloated out Haruko's gut refused to budge. If anything, the swelling became even more severe. More gas began to built in her pent-up gut, causing her belly to swell by a centimeter or two every few seconds. It wasn't really noticeable until it had happened several times, and Haruko was left with a stomach visibly larger than before. It became especially noticeable when the belt across her midsection, which had been struggling up to that point finally snapped with an audible sound.

Originally she just wanted to unleash her bubbling fart storm as a way of messing with these unsuspecting college kids, but now she was worried that she might explode if she didn't get this thing out of her as quickly as possible. 

"Come on, push!" came an encouraging voice from the crowd that had built up around her. Some similar cheers followed, urging Haruko to keep going. 

"Ungh, you think I'm not trying?" she snapped. The terrible cramping in her gut had shortened her temper significantly. Her guttural grunts were only matched by the deep, strained gurgles of her stomach which echoed through the white walls of the classroom.

An ominous and resounding bLLlrggBblllRbgg! was emitted from the deepest part of her gurgling guts.

"Gah, fuck!" she said. She was squeezing and straining as much as she could, but it seems like all she was accomplishing was making herself even more backed up. It was becoming clear that she couldn't keep up the ruse that she was pregnant and pass this massive pent-up fart. Sighing, she assumed a position more conducive to what she was trying to accomplish, hoping that she wouldn't lose her audience of potential victims in the process. 

Leaping up from the desk, Haruko bent over with her ass sticking outwards towards the students. This raised some suspicion, but it wasn't until her butt and her stomach started rumbling in tandem that it became clear to the class that she wasn't pregnant after all.

plPprrBbPT!

A long sigh of relief followed the protracted fart that escaped Haruko's ass which sounded suspiciously similar to a balloon deflating. While it was only a small fraction of all gas that was still trapped in her midsection, allowing just that little bit to slip out helped with her cramps immensely. It wouldn't be long before her guts brewed up some new gas to replace that which had been lost, so she would have to keep straining and squeezing just to keep up. Plus, she still needed to get that whole big bubble out of her eventually. Letting out that gut full of air one toot at a time simply wouldn't do.

A wave of realization washed across the classroom, as they became aware that they'd been prodding a fart-filled stomach instead of a womb full of life. There was a silence that followed, and then the cheering resumed. Apparently, they were almost as enthused about Haruko passing this fart baby as they were before, though they did put some distance between themselves and the gassy girl after catching a whiff of the greasy gas that came from her tainted gut. 

"Come on, you can do it!" came a voice from the crowd. 

It seemed like their encouraging words were actually helping, and each cheer made it that much easier for Haruko to push. 

BbrRrggGGfBBPPTTT!

Another gurgly toot slipped out of her ass. This one was a bit longer than the last, and the force seemed to make her cheeks ripple and vibrate. It was still just a prelude of what was to come, and all her subsequent farts were just build up to what would surely be an explosive finale.

BbrRBbllRFFbBPT!

BBrrRooMmBFBT!

PPplllLLLRrRFFTtTTT!

A new booming, earthy gust of flatulence would escape Haruko's hindquarters every fifteen seconds or so, so long as she continued to steadily push and squeeze. Her and the crowd had gotten into a sort of rhythm. She would succeed in letting a bit of gas leak out, resulting in some encouragement from the crowd, which would compel her to keep squeezing out even more farts.

ggGGrROooorrbbLllrgggGFFgGG!

"Ugh, I'm getting close," Haruko said, as her stomach let out something less like a gurgle and more like a roar. "Almost there..."

The crowd began counting down from three as the pink-haired girl's explosive, gassy climax drew near.

ggGGrROooorrbbLllrgggGFFgGG!

"Three..."

frGgllLLrrrbbBgbbbGggGggGGGG!

"Two..."

ggrRRrglLglLLGGrrbBBBBBG!!

"One!"

"Gggggaaaaaaah!"

BBBBbllLLLLLRRRRRRRRRrrrRRaAaAABBBbbbBBFFRRRBBBNNLLLllLLlllRRRRRLLLFFFPPPTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!

Haruko's fart stopped just short of ripping a hole clean through her pants, but its force was enough to turn the rest of the room into a disaster area. With a deep, bassy sound, the eruption of butt-smog blew through the room like a hurricane, with enough power to knock pencils clean off of desks, and blow back the hair of anyone unfortunate enough to be standing close to its point of origin. 

Over the bubbling, ripping cacophony of Haruko's butt a long, euphoric sigh of relief could be heard, as a near stomach-popping amount of pressure came rushing out of her all at once. The satisfaction was so great that she almost neglected to drink in the delicious disgust of all the students foolish enough to stay in the same room as her. 

Almost.

Though their coughing and sputtering was drowned out by the bassy boom of Haruko's butt along with all other sounds in the vicinity, the repulsion on their face was still palpable. Their eyes watered and their nostrils stung as the rotting smell of ass and digested greasy food was blasted at them with such force that pinching their noses shut would not have been enough to protect them. 

Their reactions weren't the only testament to just how nasty Haruko's gas was, though. The environment itself reacted to her gale-force butt blast. The windows of the class room were fogged up, and narrow strips of white paint began to peel from the walls. By time the booming blast finally tapered off into a humble sputter and then went silent completely, it looked as though the classroom had been set upon by a rampaging wildebeest. 

"Phew!" Haruko said, fanning her nose. Normally she was pretty resistant to her stink, but this was a bit much, even for her. "So, what do you think I should name it?" she said with a grin.


End file.
